Perfection
by Invader Zak
Summary: His search for Project Shadow has begun and no one can stop him from acheiving his perfect form. Watch out Shadow he's coming for you.
1. Origins

**Perfection**

**Please support the offical release and I may continue to make more stories/chapters and no I own no one. Please note that this story is in the Archieverse and if you have any dislike or have never read the Sonic the Hedgehog comics you may not understand all the characters or information in the story for quick and easy understanding please visit the Sonic encyclopaedia. Thank you for your time and cooperation; Enjoy.**

Megapolis, Mobius – 20 years earlier 

Dr. Julian Kintobor sat in his lab staring at the cylinder shaped tank in front of him which contained a small, fragile embryo, a hedgehog embryo to be exact. Despite his hatred for the Mobians, like the rest of his people, he discovered research papers about his grandfather's experiment, 'Project Shadow'. In his grandfather's reports he stated that 'Project Shadow' was not yet fully developed and although his abilities far exceeded his expectations he was far from becoming the being Gerald dreamed about. True Shadow was the ultimate lifeform, but he was not the perfect lifeform that he had planned him to be.

Julian lifts up his mug and takes a sip of his coffee as he continues to read his grandfathers report, it goes on to say that he did have an immune system that could prevent almost any disease, but he was not completely immune as Gerald had hoped. He states that Shadow could, when exposed to a high concentration of bacteria and viruses, develop a fever and minor symptoms.

He began making plans for a lifeform that could in fact be perfect, but for perfection to be achieved he knew that Shadow would have to combine with another ultimate lifeform to become what Gerald always hoped for, the perfect lifeform that he could use to develop a cure for Maria.

In the last sentence Gerald expressions his only concern, that Maria would not take the fusing of Shadow with another being so well.

Julian lets out and evil laugh as he sets the papers down on his desk as he observes the embryo, "If only my grandfather had access to the Chaos Emeralds," he looks up at the seven chaos emeralds connected to a tube that entered the top of the embryo's tank, "He'll be so perfect that they will have to come up with a new word in the dictionary to describe how perfect he is."

He walks over to the tank and stares at the embryo, "I shall call you Ashura and you will be my greatest creation. When you are grown and ready to be released, your mission will be to find this Project Shadow and absorb him so that you may achieve your perfect form. After that you will help me conquer this pathetic planet and its inhabitants, but due to the fact that it will take years for you to fully develop from your embryonic state I may meet an untimely demise. If that is to happen then my super-computer will tell you everything you need to know."

Julian walks over to his console and activates his super-computer. In Julian's voice the computer states, "Chaos energy flow sequence engaged, life-support activated, full-development estimated in sixteen to twenty years." Julian chuckles to himself as he turns to leave the room.

"Watch out world," he began sinisterly, "here comes Ashura the Hedgehog," He lets out an evilly insane laugh as he leaves his lab. Now all he has to do is play the waiting game, for on the day that he comes back to unleash Ashura is the day the world will bow before him.

**I understand that this was really short, but this is more of a preview of what is to come. If you liked what you read so far then please tell me so that I know that I should keep writing this. Thank you and good day.**


	2. Awakening

**Please**** support the official release and I may continue to make more stories/chapters and no I own no one. Please note that this story is in the Archieverse and if you have any dislike or have never read the Sonic the Hedgehog comics you may not understand all the characters or information in the story for quick and easy understanding please visit the Sonic encyclopaedia. Thank you for your time and cooperation; Enjoy.**

**And for those of you who think I got Ashura's description wrong, it's because he's not in his perfect form yet. I know people would have questioned that if I hadn't explained it. Enjoy**

Megapolis, Dr. Julian Kintobor's Lab – 20 years later

The lab is in disrepair the ceiling was beginning to cave in on itself and the walls are covered in moss. Plants started to grow up from underneath the floor and darkness consumed the lab. The only lights on inside of the lab were the flashing red lights on Julian's super-computer and the luminescent emitting from a tank. Inside of the tank resides an almost completely neo green hedgehog the only exception was the tan-colored fur on his arms, muzzle, and the middle of his abdomen, which took on the shape of an oval. He had two rows of spines seven were straight and pointing out behind his head; the second row had three large spines that dangled down to his back and looked as though it was neatly combed, and there was one that dangled in front of his eyes.

Motionlessly he floated inside of the tank, waiting for his release, waiting to see what the outside world looks like, and waiting to learn who he is and what his purpose is.

The super-computer began to speak in Julian's voice. "Power supply: low, Ashura's status: fully developed, Chaos Emeralds power: completely drained." The machine beeps and whirls for a few seconds before speaking again in the old Robotnik's voice, "Creator not present, assumption, creator is dead after long period of no return initiating emergency protocol Alpha one, zero, two, eight, five, releasing Ashura."

The liquid inside the tank began to disperse and the tank itself ascends upwards. Ashura fell face first into the ground and lied there motionless, "Subject not breathing, applying shock," A small robotic hand came down from the ceiling and zapped Ashura. Immediately after the shock he came alive hacking up the liquid that once filled his tank out of his lungs. He then stood up and looked around. "Welcome to life Ashura,"

Ashura is startled by the voice for he looked around but only saw darkness except for the machine in front of him. He points at himself, "Yes you are Ashura, designed by Dr. Julian Kintobor to become the perfect lifeform," Ashura gave the machine a blank look. "Ah! Of course you have yet to learn English or the events that have unfolded in the past please follow the lights," A trail of flashing lights lit a path for Ashura.

He follows the lights into a circular chamber and sits down in the chair inside of it. A helmet was automatically strapped to his head and a painful electric shock is sent throughout his body instantaneously as he started to see images of past flash before his eyes. The machine whirled loudly as the words and images kept bombarding his mind. Suddenly the machine powers down and the painful electric shock stopped.

He groans loudly as he removes the helmet and walks back over to the spot he originated from, "What was that!" He jumps at the sound of hearing his voice for the first time, "is that my voice? It sounds so low and intimidating."

"Greetings Ashura,"

Ashura looked at the machine; "Is that my name?" he gave the machine a puzzled look and waited for a response.

"Yes," it replied, "You are Ashura the Hedgehog, the perfect lifeform,"

"Perfect lifeform? Does that mean I'm invincible or something?" He asked the computer wanting to find out what it meant.

"Not quite, but you are infused with the power of seven chaos emeralds making you very resistant to any form of damage or attack," The machine beeped and whirled at the end of its sentence.

"Who made me and what is my purpose?"

"You are a creation made by Dr. Julian Kintobor and your goal is to achieve your perfect form by absorbing 'Project Shadow'."

"Project Shadow?" Ashura thought for a moment and started to remember images of different people he saw while hooked up to the machine. "What does Project Shadow look like?" He asked the machine.

"Insufficient data," Ashura gave the computer an agitated look and glared at it, "only know information on Project Shadow is that he is a hedgehog like you and is incredible powerful, but nowhere near as powerful as you are. You are superior to all beings Ashura even if you are still incomplete."

"What!" he yelled out furiously, "you told me I was perfect and that I am superior to everyone else. How can I be incomplete?" He glares at the machine while feeling agitated.

"You are superior, but," it pauses briefly, "you will not be perfect until you absorb 'Project Shadow'."

"Very well then I'll start looking for 'Project Shadow' and complete my goal," Ashura turned around and began looking for an exit, but the super-computer interrupted him again.

"I should probably alert you of your Chaos abilities,"

Ashura turns his head to see the computer, "Chaos abilities? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Insufficient data," it replied again which only frustrated Ashura further.

"Insufficient data my ass." He grumbled as the computer continued to explain that Chaos abilities are manipulated by his thoughts. Ashura wanted to see if the computer was right. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he began to think of himself floating in mid-air; he suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. He opens his eyes and sees himself in mid-air, "Seems as though it worked. Thanks for the info now I can get around a lot faster."

"Excellent Ashura, now I order you to find a replaceable power supply for this base before you hunt down 'Project Shadow' for as you can see most of my systems are nearly shut down." The computer ordered.

Ashura gave the computer a mischievous smirk as well as an evil chuckle, "You said I was superior to all beings and that includes you. What gave you the idea that you could all of a sudden order me around?" Ashura raises his right arm up and extends his index finger, pointing directly at the super-computer.

"Ashura?" the computers voice sounded a little worried, "wha-what are you doing?"

Ashura laughs loudly at what he just heard, "A computer that actually feels fear. That wasn't something your little information hub taught me," Ashura's index finger started to be engulfed in a purple light that fired at the computer in the form of a small beam.

"Nooooooo!" it screamed as the beam hit it and soon after exploded. The building goes completely dark except for another purple light that was blasted upwards towards the ceiling. The thunderous explosion shakes the buildings unstable foundations, but miraculously it manages to stay together.

Ashura floats slowly up through the hole that he created.

The next floor was in even worse condition, the ceiling above had cracks and holes, the walls are covered in so much moss and plant life that it looked as though he had entered a jungle, and the flooring had fungi and mold growing everywhere that Ashura didn't dare touch the ground and continued to float.

Behind him there is a hole the wall which sunlight was shining through, eliminating the darkness inside of the empty building. He floats over to the hole and stares out at the destroyed city, "Seems like a perfect place to test out my newfound abilities," Ashura chuckles menacingly as he begins shooting energy beams at the empty buildings.

Over the Dragon Kingdom

Tails was flying the Tornado over the Dragon Kingdom, scouting ahead for Sonic when he arrives. As he flies over an opening he gets a glimpse at what appeared to be a light blue-gray emerald lying on the ground. "Ah! Sweet! An emerald Sonic and the gang are really going to be impressed when I tell them that I found one." Tails lands the Tornado in a meadow, not too far from the emerald's location.

"Gotta hurry before Eggman rears his ugly head and snatches it," Tails unbuckles himself from the Tornado and jumps out of his plane. He looks up at the sun and sees it going down in the distance, "Better hurry." He told himself as he makes his way into the thick undergrowth of the forest. The humidity mixed with the heat caused Tails to sweat underneath his fur, but he knew that no matter how hot it was or how many mosquitoes buzzed around him, he had to reach the emerald before Dr. Eggman gets a chance to snatch it up to fuel his Death Egg.

The forest seemed to be endless despite emerald being only a few hundred feet away from where he landed. He then saw a bright light shining through the forest ahead and rushed towards it, pushing branches and vines out-of-the-way as he ran. Just as he entered the clearing he trips over the root of a tree and crashes face first in front of the emerald.

The tip of his nose began to sting as he got up, "Uh, that hurts," he places his hand at his nose and saw blood appear on his white gloves. He ignored the fact that his nose was bleeding and looked down at the emerald. He reaches down to pick it up, but as he touches it a powerful gust of wind pushes him down. Tails groans as he gets back up and looks at the emerald that was now floating in mid-air.

"What's happening?" he asks aloud as though someone would come out of nowhere and answer his question. The emerald begins to glow brighter until a thunderous boom is heard and a blinding light explodes into the sky. Tails covers his eyes as he tries to see what is happening, but the light was too bright. After five seconds of being blinded Tails started to make out a figure as the blinding light began to dim. It appeared to be a hedgehog.

The blinding light dissipates and was now replaced by a white aura that surrounded a blue-gray hedgehog. He turns around and faces Tails looking him in the eye. The hedgehog had five spines pointing upward, similar to Sonic when he goes super, and two spines sticking out of his back in opposite directions. His green eyes, outlined by a black line, stared at Tails, intimidating him. Tails feeling uncomfortable staring into the man's eyes looks down at the hedgehog's shoes, which in Tails opinion, were the most ridicules shoes he had ever seen for they were half light blue and half red.

Tails, remembering his time adventuring with Sonic, knew that a guy like this was not usually a good guy and prepared himself for a fight. The man crosses his arms and disappears with a flash of light only to instantaneously reappear in front of Tails. Startled by the man's apparent ability to use Chaos Control, he gritted his teeth and tried to look tough. He didn't want the imposing hedgehog to see the fear he was hiding behind his eyes.

The hedgehog lifted his hand up and aimed his palm directly in front of Tails' face. _This was it, my final moment_ he thought to himself for he knew if the man was capable of Chaos Control he was surely capable of Chaos Spear and other Chaos abilities. A green light glows in front of Tails as he closes his eyes waiting for the final blow.

The blood on Tails nose began to dissipate and the bleeding had stopped. He could no longer feel the wet blood drip down his snout or pain that stung his nose. He reopens his left eye to see the man lower his hand back to his side and continued to stare at him. He places his hand upon his nose and couldn't feel or see any blood on his white gloves. An eerie silence then happened between Tails and the mysterious stranger who had healed him.

New Mobotropolis

Ashura floats above the city observing the thousands of people in the street, "How can so many people live in such cramped conditions? No matter my first order of busy is to find some shoes and perhaps some gloves. Can't go running around fully nude," He spots a shop in the distance and flies over towards it. He descends from the sky and lands at the entrance. His purple aura dissipates as he opens the door and get's a whiff of an aroma that smelled like rubber, but it was a pleasant.

The old dog at the counter sees Ashura and notices that he wasn't wearing anything, "Damn hippies think they can barge in here without any clothing of any kind on. What kind of style is that huh? There is a thing called too much nudity for us Mobians," Ashura, thanks to his superior hearing, heard the old dog mumble to himself. He growled in anger at the man's comment, but stayed calm for the time being so he didn't have to look for shoes through rubble.

He searched for a few minutes looking at the different designs, testing out each pair that he found. He even put on a pair of pink shoes to see how they feel, but after seeing that two girls, a fox and a cat, were laughing at him for trying them on he avoided anything pink.

He was about to move on to another store when he saw them, a pair of black shoes with a white hourglass shape line running across it. He picks them up and observes them more closely seeing that the bottom and inside is also white. He slips them on and feels his toes relax as he wears them, "Ah," he sighs in relief after previously wearing hundreds of uncomfortable shoes.

He ties both shoes and begins to make his way out when he noticed a pair of black fingerless gloves. He picks them off of the discount table and slips them on, "Oh yeah," he silently mutters to himself as he heads out the door in his new attire.

He was not twenty feet away from the store when he heard someone yell, "Hey! Get back here!" It was the old man from the store.

Ashura turns around to face him, "You can't just walk out of my store without paying you stupid hippy!" The man started to poke Ashura's chest which only agitated him further, "If you don't get back into my store now and pay for those I'm going have the cops throw your ass in jail!"

Ashura, being fed up with the annoying old man places his hand in front of the man's face, "Oh I see what you're doing your giving me the hand well that's not going to work when the cops show up buddy," A purple glowing light formed in Ashura's palm, "What the hell is this a magic show?"

Ashura smirks at the man, "Chaos Wave." The purple light shoots forward at the man in the form of a large beam. The beam continues onward towards a building where it finally explodes destroying a whole block. Ashura, still having the smirk on his face, looks at where the man once stood. Only the destroyed sidewalk remained, "Pathetic old man you shouldn't have gotten in my way,"

As Ashura looked around he could hear the terrified screams of everyone around him, but he simply ignored the inferior beings cries for help and returned to his task of searching for 'Project Shadow'. He was looking for a place that 'Project Shadow' would live at and that's when he saw it. A towering castle in the middle of the city, "If 'Project Shadow' is the ultimate lifeform then surely he would live in a castle and rule over these feeble-minded weaklings," A purple aura formed around Ashura as he began flying to the castle, "Here I come 'Project Shadow' ready or not."

Somewhere in the Dragon Kingdom

The man continued to stare at Tails making him feel uncomfortable, "Uh, thanks for healing my nose," Tails said nervously, "but if that is all I'll just be going." Tails turns around to leave, but then feels a hand firmly grips onto his head. "Hey! Let me go," Tails struggled to pull the man's hand off of his head, but couldn't.

Suddenly Tails felt a shot of energy bring his body alive, as if something locked inside of him was released. A yellow aura began to form around his body. The experience he felt was similar to transforming into Turbo Tails. "Whoa!" he exclaimed with excitement as the mysterious man let go of his head.

Tails looked at his hands and examined the yellow aura emitting off his body. He turned to face the stranger, but he apparently used Chaos Control to disappear. Tails realizing that he now has the powers of his super form floated up into the air and started to fly back to his plane, "Woo whoo! This is awesome!"

New Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn

Ashura lands at the front gates of the castle where two guards where protecting the entrance, "Sorry sir, but the castle is on lockdown until the Death Egg Mark II is gone. Ashura annoyed by the guard backhands him sending him flying into the wall at the edge of the city.

He turns to face the other guard who stood there in shock before nervously saying, "Uh, sorry to keep you waiting sir. Go right in ha ha I was never a fan of Naugus anyway," the guard opens the door for Ashura who gives the guard a devious smile as he says thank you very politely. He walks up to the entrance then raises his left hand up at the guard's face, and without even looking at him blows him away with a blast of Chaos energy leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the ground.

Using his super speed he zooms up to the castle door. He places his hand upon the door and rocks the castle's foundations as he blows them open. He walks in and sees the petrified faces of the servants staring at him in fear, "Excuse me, I don't me to intrude," He started to say politely, "but does anyone know where the 'Project Shadow' is?" his only response was the eerie silence of the scared maids and one really fat butler, "Have it your way," he muttered angrily to himself, "I tried to be nice,"

Ashura raises his right arm in the air and opens his hand, "Chaos beam field!" he yelled as several small purple beams shoot out of his hand and start to impale the servants killing them off one by one. When Ashura was finished he looked around at the dead bodies lying on the ground and the collateral damage he had caused. He let out a sarcastic remark, "Oops! Looks like I went a little overboard," he let out a malevolent laugh as he calmly walks on.

"What's going on out there?" Sonic asked as he began to worry about the screams that had just heard from the halls behind the door. Ixis Naugus who had listened to Sonic complain about him for the last hour wondered what the screams were too.

The throne room's door was blasted off its hinges and flew into the wall at the opposite side of the room. A neo green hedgehog walked in with an evil grin on his face. Sonic's first thought was that Scourge had returned, but upon closer inspection he noticed that it was not Scourge or anyone he had seen before, "Who are you!" Sonic yelled aloud at the neo green hedgehog.

"I am Ashura the Perfect Lifeform and you must be 'Project Shadow'." He gave Sonic an ominous smile.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and might I ask why you're looking for Shadow?" Sonic asked as Ashura stopped smiling and began to look rather annoyed.

"I'm not here to play games 'Project Shadow'," Ashura stated as he tried to stay polite, "I've come to absorb you to achieve my perfect form. Now why don't you cooperate and be absorbed like a good little hedgehog?"

"What? Oh I get it now," Sonic started to relax a little, "your one of those Chaos Emerald Z fans. The convention is to the left of Acorn Avenue not straight ahead of it." Sonic explained as he saw Ashura becoming even more irritated by Sonic's statement.

"I have the feeling you're not going to accept the fact that I will absorb you." Ashura having put up with enough of Sonic's annoying behavior uses his super speed to close in on Sonic and punches him in the face; sending him flying into the castle's wall.

"Looks as though this is the real deal," Sonic mutters to himself as he spin dashes out of the wall and attempts to slam into Ashura, but a flash of light appears and Ashura disappeared. Sonic lands on his feet and notices that Ashura has reappeared behind him, "You can use Chaos Control?"

Ashura chuckles ominously, "That's not all I can do," Ashura points his index finger at Sonic, "Chaos Beam." A purple beam shoots out at Sonic, but thanks to his super speed he easily dodges it and comes around to attack Ashura.

Ashura saw Sonic's incoming attack and blocked it by firmly gripping onto Sonic's fist. The malicious Ashura doesn't stop there he begins to slowly crush the bones in Sonic's right hand. He screams in agony as Ashura slowly breaks the bones in Sonic's hand. His bones crackle and crunch loudly; it was music to Ashura's ears.

The pain is too much for him as it brings Sonic to his knees. With content Ixis Naugus is amused at how easily Ashura is defeating Sonic.

Ashura releases Sonic's hand and is impressed by the results of his super strength.

Sonic examines his hand as he could no longer feel it or control it. His right hand had been completely crushed and was now useless in a fight. Ashura begins to roll his shoulder and crack his knuckles, "Thanks for the warm-up, but now it is time to end this little fight," Ashura uses Chaos Control to catch Sonic off guard and punches him with extraordinary force in the gut. He is completely stunned by the hit. He coughs loudly as blood starts to drip out of his open mouth. Ashura then lifts his elbow above Sonic's head and brings it down slamming Sonic into the ground.

Sonic still stunned by the punch to the gut is helpless as Ashura turns him over on his back. He places his right foot upon Sonic's chest and slowly begins to crush Sonic's ribs. He screams in pain as he weakly tries to remove Ashura's foot from his chest, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you I'm going to just break a few ribs before I absorb you, 'Project Shadow'." Ashura laughs malevolently as he continues to hear Sonic's ribs crack and watch blood come out of his mouth.

"Nazo!" Naugus yelled suddenly. "I thought I imprisoned you in an emerald?"

Ashura looks over towards the entrance and sees a blue-gray hedgehog standing in the doorway with an enraged look on his face.

"I've come for you Naugus and you're going to pay for imprisoning me in that damn emerald!" Naugus began to get nervous as he sees Nazo slowly approach him. He stops in front of Ashura and boldly states, "Leave and take your quarrel outside I wish to fight Naugus alone," Ashura lifted his right foot off of Sonic's chest and turns around to come face to face with Nazo.

"I am Ashura the Perfect Lifeform and I don't take orders from inferior beings such as you," Ashura stated as he glared into Nazo's eyes.

"I sense that your Chaos energy level is extraordinary high for a being such as yourself, but your power is insignificant compared to mine. Get out of my way now or be crushed by my almighty power. I won't warn you again." The two hedgehogs were apparently locked in an intense stare down as they both glared into each other's eyes, trying to be more intimidating than the other.

Ashura glances over at Sonic, who was now unconscious from the pain he had endured, and kicks him over to the wall. Ashura turns his attention back to Nazo and lets out an evil chuckle, "Tell me Nazo have you ever experienced fear?" He makes two fists with both of his hands and spreads his arms and legs apart as he hunches over slightly. Then with a thunderous boom and a powerful gust of wind, that shatters all the windows in the room, Ashura's purple aura emits off of his body. Small white lightning bolts jolt across his aura as he smirks at Nazo, "Because you're about to."

**Join us next time to see the brawl that will rock New Mobotropolis Imperfect Ashura Vs. Nazo. Which one of these malicious beings will win in the epic battle of death next chapter? Find out when Chapter 3 is released. Thank you for your time and cooperation.**


End file.
